Karupin's Adventure
by Lynn Walker
Summary: You'll just have to read to know what its about.
1. 1) Karupin

**Enjoy, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Karupin**

**~At Ryoma's House ~**

It was Monday and, as always, Ryoma was running late. He grabbed his books and tennis bag then ran out the door. Karupin noticed that Ryoma had her favorite toy. A stick with string on the end, and feathers attached to the string. So she followed him to school. Ryoma had missed morning practice so he went right to class. He didn't know that his cat was at tow behind him.

Karupin couldn't get in the class so she wondered about the school. She found a place that smelt like her master, so she slept in there. Karupin slept through the rest of the school day. untill someone came in.

"Oohhhh, it's a kitty, kitty. Nya." Eiji exclaimed, jumping up and down. He then started to scratch behind Karupin's ear. That earned him a 'prrrr' from the cat. Eiji squealed. A few minutes passed and then the rest of the regulars entered. "Nya, where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"One of his teachers wanted to talk to him. I don't know why. Oh well. Anyway what's with the cat?" Momo answered.

"Well I found the cat. But I don't know where it came from, nya." Eiji replied before playing with the cat again.

"Someone should take the cat home." Tezuka suggested.

"You're right." Momo said, "hmm, I don't think Echizen likes cats or is allergic to them. So we should keep the cat away from him."

"Ok, I have an idea, nya," Eiji suggested, all eyes turned toured him, "what if I took her today. Then Kaido, then Oishi, next Momo, Inui, Fuji, then Tezuka, and finally Taka takes her. How does that sound, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Shire, but how will we get the cat to the other person?" Fuji questioned.

"They go to that person house at the end of school. Seneca Ryoma doesn't like cats or is allergic to them, we should keep it secret. So Tezuka can I go home early to take care of the cat, nya?" Eiji asked, with shiny eyes.

"Fine, ill say you weren't feeling to well so you left." Tezuka said with his regular poker face.

"Nya, thanks Tezuka!" Eiji squealed, he gathered up his stuff and ran out the door with a confused Karupin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I was planning on making it 9 chapters. One chapter for each of the regulars. The 9th chapter was going to be when Ryoma got Karupin back. But I don't know anymore. Anyway bye-bye.**

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker out**


	2. 2) Eiji

**Sorry if it sucks. But anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Eiji**

**At Eiji's House**

Eiji ran all the way home happy to leave practice early. "Hey kitty, kitty what should I call you. Hmmm, how about Yuki. What do you think kitty?" Eiji asked.

"Meow," Karupin replied, trying to say no. She wanted to go back to her master, Ryoma. But a stranger that had some of her masters sent took her. She just wanted to get to get her toy, the one her master gave her.

"You do like it kitty. Okay ill call you Yuki. What a cute girl," Eiji squealed, running up the stairs to his room, "here Yuki, this is my room." he excitedly said showing 'Yuki' around.

"Stay here ill go get milk for you," Eiji said, then ran down the stairs. Karupin saw a window, she jumped up and tried to open the window.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiii," Eiji yelled, "I got your milk!" Eiji came through the door and saw 'Yuki' laying on his pillow. _"Ohhh, sooooo cute," _Eiji thought. 'Yuki' looked up as the bowl was set down. "Meow," Karupin thanked Eiji and started drinking the milk.

After awhile Karupin got use to Eiji. They took a nap, played with a tennis ball, and now they are looking through pictures. "Look Yuki. Look its Ochibi," Eiji squealed. Then said a bit disappointedly, "isn't he cute, to bad he's allergic to cats. Other wise you could meet him," Karupin looked over the picture and the person Eiji was talking about. The person Eiji was talking about was her master.

"Meow," Karupin said with a sad sound in it. She put her paw on Ryoma, _"my master." _Karupin thought.

"You like Ochibi?" Eiji questioned and when 'Yuki looked he knew she liked his Ochibi two, then he picked her up and said, "its ok I like Ochibi two, he's just so cute."

**Eiji's House - Tuesday**

"I'm late, late!" Eiji screamed running around the house getting ready for school. 'Yuki was just sitting there watching this go. _"How lucky cats are," _Eiji thought, _"I want to sleep all day to!" _Then he remembered he was late. "Yuki ill be back. I'll bring the person you're going to live with next. Ok bye-bye, see you later.

_( I'm to lazy to write about tennis matches. sorry. Oh and I'm going to skip the classes. )_

**Afternoon Practice**

"Hey, Eiji-sempai. Are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?" Said boy questioned, then he felt stupid. _"They probably said I was sick." _He then replied, "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a 24-hour bug."

"That's good just making shire you where ok." Ryoma then walked away. _( When Ryoma doesn't have his cat he starts worrying about everyone else. Well that's in my mind. Oh and the only reason Ryoma's not telling them anything is because Karupin's done this before. )_

_"That was close."_ Eiji thought, _"I better ask Kaido if he's going to walk with me home," _after that thought he went to find Kaido. He finally found Kaido, while he was hitting balls against a wall. "Hey Kaido you going to walk home with me?" Eiji asked.

"Fssh, yeah," Kaido replies with a hiss.

**At Eiji's House**

"Oh I'm calling her Yuki because I don't know her real name. Just for when you want to call her something," Eiji explained, "she should be in my room sleeping." When they entered Eiji's room everything was messed up. "Ah, Yuki what did you do?" Karupin picked up her head looked at them, then looked around the room. _"This is what you get for separating me from my master," _Karupin thought. After Eiji finished freaked out Kaido took Karupin and left.

* * *

**I'll try to up date very soon. Oh and id love to hear ideas for fanfictions for Prince of Tennis, One Piece, Black Butler, or Loveless. I don't know many other anime's. **

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker Out .**


	3. 3) Kaido

**Tell me what do you think. I think its kinda boring. In the end should Ryoma start dating someone. Nah, He'll just get Karupin back. Poor Karupin wants her master ( Ryoma. ) Anyway enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry it took so long I've been really busy. Plus my dad took my computer. I'm just really sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kaido**

**Kaido's House**

"Fssh, I'm home," Kaido yelled when he got there. He put Karupin down and headed for a room. When he opened the door a lot of cats came running out. Kaido had 20 cats, luckily they have a huge room. "Kitty I can't call you Yuki, that's this little girls name," he picked up a female calico cat and showed her to Karupin. " How about I call you ... Pudding?"

"Meow," Karipin shuck her head.

Kaido tried again, "then... I'll just call you Akira. I can't of anything else and I'm not guessing your name," Karupin just rolled her eyes. Though she didn't like it she'll have to live with it, for now.

"Fssh, good now who's hungry?" Kaido asked and every cat replied with a meow and gathered round Kaido. Then kaido yelled up the steps, " MOM! Do we have any more cat bowels?"

"Why? You didn't pick up another cat did you," his mother replied, "20 is enough cats already. No more please. I can't handle it."

"Don't worry mom my friend Eiji found the cat on Monday. He kept the cat yesterday now it's my turn. Tomorrow after school Oishi's going to take the cat. Ok? Kaido said trying to calm his mother down. ( He doesn't go fssh all the time at home. )

"As long as it's gone by after school. You have 20 different cats already. We don't need 21," his mother said while getting a paper plate out of the cubert, "here just use this for now we don't hve any more bowels." She gave him the plate and left.

Kaido grabbed the cat food and started to pour. "Here you go, Akira," Kaido started to pour food into 'Akiras' plate. "If I hadn't already reached full capacity of cats I would have kept you. Sorry, Akira," Kaido started sadly, "maybe one of us will be able to keep you. Hopefully you'll find a home or go back to your owner."

After all the cats were done eating Kaido played with them. When Kaido went to bed all the cats fallowed him. Some laid beside him, others laid by his head, the others laid on his belly. Karupin laid on his chest.

_"I like this guy better than the last one,"_ Karupin thought, _" he's quieter than the last that's for shore."_

**Next Morning - Wednesday**

"Alright Akira, I'll be back later," Kaido yelled from the bottom of the stairs ,"bye, see you soon. Oishi has you next." Then Kaido was out the door for his morning jog.

( Sorry if you want to read about matches. I'm not very good. )

**Afternoon Practice**

"Come on Oishi it's time to go, Fssh," Kaido hissed at him, "you need to take Akira."

"I'm coming," Oishi franticly replied, " sorry, sorry. So you renamed her Akir?" Oishi asked calming down a little.

" Yeah I already have a cat named Yuki," Kaido explained. After he explained that they walked in silence.

_"Wow, Kaido didn't hiss," _Oishi thought, _"he's always hissing. It's weird when he talk normally." _For the rest of the way there Oishi kept staring at Kaido. Then they reached Kaidos house.

"Oh, be careful when you get in there," Kaido warned, "don't step on tails." Oishi just had a confused look on his face. He was thinking, _"Tails? Be careful?" _But when Kaido opened the door he understood. _"That's what he ment." _

Ten Oishi asked, "How many cats do you own?"

"20 in all. 5 calico, 5 tabby, 5 tuxedo, and 5 mitten," Kaido replied. then he wne to get 'Akira'. Once he got her he handed her to Oishi and Karupin and Oishi where on their way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Also I really am sorry it took so long.**

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn Walker.**


End file.
